Blacula
This is the Blacula disambiguation page. This page includes information relating to the films, and the character of Prince Mamuwalde, aka, Blacula! Read on if you dare, sucka! Blacula is an American horror film of the vampire genre. It is also an example of "blaxploitation" cinema. It was directed by William Crain and written by Joan Torres and Raymond Koenig. The movie was produced by Samuel Z. Arkoff and American International Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on August 25th, 1972. It was followed by a 1973 sequel called Scream Blacula Scream. Blacula stars William Marshall as Prince Mamuwalde - an 18th century African nobleman who has the misfortune in agreeing to a meeting with Count Dracula. Dracula turns Mamuwalde into a vampire and has him locked up inside a coffin for two-hundred years. Mamuwalde, or "Blacula", is awakened in the early 1970s in Los Angeles, California. Amidst a torrent of violence in the streets of the city, Blacula also discovers Tina - a young woman who may in fact be the reincaranation of his wife, Luva. Also starring in the film is Vonetta McGee as Luva/Tina, Denise Nicholas as Michelle, Thalmus Rasulala as Doctor Gordon Thomas, gordon Pinsent as Lieutenant Jack Peters, Emily Yancy as Nancy and Charles Macaulay as the vampire count, Dracula. Scream, Blacula, Scream is an American horror film of the vampire genre. It is also an example of "blaxploitation" cinema. It is the sequel to the 1972 film Blacula. The movie was directed by Bob Kelljan and written by Joan Torres, Raymond Koenig and Maurice Jules. It was produced by Samuel Z. Arkoff and American International Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on June 27th, 1973. The film stars William Marshall reprising his role as the African vampire Mamuwalde, aka "Blacula", who finds himself resurrected by way of a voodoo ritual. Also starring in the film is Pam Grier as Lisa Fortier, Don Mitchell as Justin Carter, Richard Lawson as Willis Daniels and Michael Conrad as Sheriff Harley Dunlop. Prince Mamuwalde is a fictional vampire and the main antagonist from the 1972 film Blacula. He was also featured in the movie's 1973 sequel, Scream Blacula Scream. In both films, the role of Mamuwalde (or "Blacula") was played by actor William Marshall. Mamuwalde is presented as an 18th century nobleman and African prince who had a diplomatic encounter with the notorious vampire Dracula while visiting his castle home in Transylvania in the hopes of enlisting Dracula's aid in his ongoing struggle to end slavery in his country. Dracula turned Mamuwalde into a vampire and locked him inside a coffin where he remained for over two centuries. His coffin was eventually purchased n 1972 as part of an estate sale by two gay interior decorators living in Los Angeles, California. Mamuwalde was set free and began terrorizing the streets of modern-day L.A., indiscriminantly turning numerous people into vampires, generating his own vampire horde. He encountered a girl named Tina, whom he believed to be the reincarnation of his African wife, Luva. Tina eventually began to fall for Mamuwalde, but her life ended when she was gunned down by a policeman trying to kill Blacula at a public waterworks facility. Before she died, Mamuwalde turned her itno a vampire, but she was staked soon after by Lieutenant Jack Peters. Unable to go on without his beloved bride, Mamuwalde chose to walk in the daylight and he turned to a skeleton. Months later, the dejected son of a dying voodoo queen named Daniel Willis purchased Mamuwalde's bones and performed a voodoo ritual to bring him back to life. His hope was that he could control the vampire and use him as the instrument of his revenge against those who failed to recognize his authority within the voodoo tradition. Mamuwalde was not one to be anybody's puppet and he turned the tables on Willis, ultimately turning him into a vampire. Willis' sister, Lisa Fortier - the new voodoo queen of the city fought against Blacula, and created a voodoo doll of him. She eventually stabbed the doll, thus causing Blacula to double over in extreme anguish, ultimately killing him. Category:Disambiguations Category:Horror Film List Category:Films Category:PG-rated films Category:1972 films Category:1st installments Category:American International Pictures Category:William Crain Category:Joan Torres Category:Raymond Koenig Category:Samuel Z. Arkoff Category:Joseph T. Naar Category:James H. Nicholson Category:Gene Page Category:John M. Stephens Category:Allan Jacobs Category:William Marshall Category:Vonetta McGee Category:Denise Nicholas Category:Thalmus Rasulala Category:Gordon Pinsent Category:Charles Macaulay Category:Emily Yancy Category:Lance Taylor, Sr. Category:Ted Harris Category:Rick Metzler Category:Ji-Tu Chumbuka Category:Logan Field Category:Ketty Lester Category:Elisha Cook, Jr. Category:Eric Brotherson Category:Films with crew categories